


Eisoptrophilia

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Rape, Rapist compliments victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eva McCulloch has been alone for a long, long time, but seeing Iris reawakens some feelings in her, feelings that catch even her by surprise.
Relationships: Iris West/Eva McCulloch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Eisoptrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> On one hand I could say that there really isn't much Flash femslash so I had to contribute something but... No I don't think that's going to excuse me, and I don't think anyone actually ships these two (or if this even technically counts as shipping) but I went down this rabbit hole and I ended up here.   
> There is a version of this story that doesn't dive right into fucked up, and I kind of want to write it, but I needed to get this out of my system first.

Eva had been alone for a long, long time. Nothing but her planning, her hoping, to keep her company. She scratched insistently and waited for years on end.

Sometimes she started talking to her reflection; the irony hadn’t been lost on her. She just didn’t want to forget what it was like to talk. She didn’t want to forget what it was like to be around _people_.

She never gave up, though. She was never resigned to her fate. She raged against it, planned and thought and considered every eventuality. And when the opportunity presented itself, she took it.

Iris West-Allen. Reporter, wife of the Flash. _Company_.

The first other person she’d spoken to in so, so long. Sometimes Eva stared.

She could barely believe it sometimes, someone else was actually there, a real person she could reach out and _touch_ , feel, something tangible in this empty dimension. Something warm.

When Iris wasn’t looking, Eva was looking at her, marvelling. Her deep black, gorgeous hair, the smoothness of her cheek behind it, that dark skin that went down to the curve of her neck, those lips, her eyes…

Real. Warm. Eva wondered what it would be like to touch it, to feel another human being under her hands, to glory in actual contact again for the first time in years.

Iris wasn’t doing anything, just sitting and staring at the mirror that brought her here as if it would lead to some solution. Eva wasn’t in the room, she stood just outside of it, able to watch without making her presence known. It was a role she’d adopted rather often lately.

She took in every detail of the new inhabitant of her private hell, forcing herself to believe that this was happening, that it was finally _real_.

She wondered what it would be like to run her tongue over the smooth exposed skin of Iris’s neck, press her lips to it, maybe her teeth, feel how tender she was to-

Eva stepped away, moving away from the shadows of the doorway. She swallowed. Of all things, she was blushing slightly.

Those thoughts were… not where she’d expected her mind to lead her. True, it had been a while since she’d seen another human, which meant it had been a while since… other activities, but still, that was… fast.

And a woman? That was new. Eva hesitated.

Maybe it was just desperation, she reasoned, need and denial blending into a heady cocktail her body read as desire. She could break down the science of it easily.

Still, Eva reflected, as she peered again into the room and glimpsed the delectable nape of Iris’s neck, she had to admit one thing; whatever had caused it, she couldn’t deny the end result. She _wanted_ Iris.

* * *

Iris was asleep. Quietly, Eva tiptoed to the lab, closing the door behind her and sliding a chair in front of it. She went to the mirror.

It rippled and resolved to depict the real world. Eva was greeted by the familiar sight of the interior of the West-Allen home, the reflection of Iris sat on a chair. The reflection stiffened for a moment, glancing over her shoulder, before turning back to her.

“Nothing has happened since my last report,” ‘Iris’ said.

“I don’t care about that,” Eva said. She spoke almost feverishly, an odd, illicit thrill rushing through her. “You will obey me in all things?”

“Yes,” Iris said. “Of course.”

Iris, she told herself. She could almost convince herself she was Iris; they were identical after all, that was the point. The same face, the same body, just not the same mind.

If it was just loneliness though, then the body was all she had to concern herself with. Eva scratched her right upper arm with her left her, and sat awkwardly with her right hand between her legs, palm digging into the chair beneath her.

“Take off your shirt,” Eva said.

She leant in, wide-eyed and not blinking. Iris blinked.

“Mother?” she said, caught by surprise.

“Shh,” Eva said. “You’ll obey me.”

“I… yes,” ‘Iris’ said.

A reflection. Identical in form, but far more malleable in mind, one she didn’t have to worry about rejection or consequence with. Eva stared hungrily as she watched button after button be undone, more and more dark skin being exposed.

Her mouth went dry as she took in the sight. The reflection shrugged off her blouse, and wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, not while she was at home. Unconsciously, she crossed her arms, but kept them under her breasts, knowing she was meant to be exposed.

Eva swallowed. She wondered how they’d feel. How soft they’d be, how their weight would feel in her hands, dozens of thoughts that had never occurred to her before but now filled her mind utterly.

Her right hand ground back, pressing with a little more force against her core as heat rushed through her.

She wondered how those two small, dark nipples would feel as they hardened against her tongue. Eva licked her lips.

“Touch them,” Eva said.

Iris only paused a second, but obliged, lifting up her hands to gently caress her breasts. She lifted one, squeezed the other slight, and Eva stared as if captivated.

She wasn’t sure about this, honestly. She didn’t _know_ what she liked in women, or what she liked to see, she just had a vague idea that apparently men found this attractive so she might as well try it. She was aching enough that probably any display would have been enticing.

She shuffled forwards in her chair, almost panting. One hand still scratched, the other had a bit more friction as she lifted her palm and pressed it back against her core. She hissed, biting her lip for a moment.

“Take off the rest,” Eva said. She took another breath. “Touch yourself.”

The reflection did falter for a moment, a glimmer of uncertainty, maybe violation, in her eyes. She still obeyed. She always would, Eva knew; she was _hers_.

It was so easy to picture her as Iris. Iris at home, undoing her pants, wriggling to get them down her legs, kicking them off. Hands shaking slightly, reaching for her panties, then sliding them down too.

Eva didn’t so much as blink, afraid she’d miss the first glimpse of Iris’s centre.

Eva’s palm kept grinding against her, and she rocked slightly, eager for every scrap of stimulation she could get. She barely thought about it; there was no worrying about more intricate means of self-stimulation, barely any thought in her head beyond enjoying what she could see.

‘Iris,’ still doing as she was told, her breath-taking body bare and a hand sliding up her thigh, reaching higher, reaching her heat.

How must that feel? Warm, slick lips parting for searching fingers, searching for that rough spot, that bump, something to curl and tough-

Eva wondered how Iris would taste. Would she be sharp? Sweet? She wanted to find out, to lean in and lap her juices off those fingers, or to go right to the source and press her tongue to the hot, moist…

Iris moaned, however strange she found the situation not diminishing the base pleasure she took from it. Eva scratched, drawn to another sight, almost trembling from the sight of it.

That was definitely pleasure on Iris’s face. Eva longed to see it more. Lips parted, that thin sheen of sweat, those _noises_.

Eva imagined plucking more of those sounds from Iris’s throat, and ground herself into her palm a little bit harder.

After so long alone, she might have expected to have gotten really practised at this. Somehow the opposite was the case. There was no _stimulation_ here, nothing that made her want to do anything beyond slowly waste away, nothing that made her remotely comfortable enough to even start getting her in the right mood.

But just the tantalising potential of feeling warm flesh again, after so long, that did what years of isolation couldn’t. She’d forgotten how good it felt.

Iris came. Eva stared, mouth slightly open, shaking with need and lust for long, long moments.

It was a few seconds before Iris sat up. She looked almost self-conscious, uncertain, though first and foremost she remained an obedient reflection.

“Was that… satisfactory?” she said eventually.

“Yes,” Eva said, breathless. “I… How do you taste?”

Iris blinked. “Um…”

“Tell me,” Eva said, more sharply. “Now. How do you taste?”

Displaying her uncertainty anew, Iris lifted her hand, gingerly touching a finger to her tongue. Eva couldn’t help but scowl at that.

Wasted opportunity. If she’d been there, she’d have gladly lapped at each finger in turn, consumed every drop of wetness eagerly, and if she’d wanted more she’d have slipped down, seen how much force it would take to push apart those wonderful thighs and-

Eva flushed, trying to focus.

“A little… tangy?” Iris said, unsure still. “Will that be all?”

That was all she had? Eva scowled.

“For now,” Eva said.

She dismissively waved one hand, making the image before her vanish, before adjusting her palm so it final had real constant with her bare skin. She didn’t slide any fingers inside herself, not needing to; the external friction did such amazing things for her.

Tangy? She groaned, gasping. What was she meant to do with _that_?

Still, Eva tried to imagine as she climbed her way to climax, squirming and wriggling under her unpractised hand but driven by a need she could barely begin to comprehend. She imagined all those things she’d been curious about, grunting, gasping, driving herself closer.

Some minutes later, Eva stopped with a frustrated scream, forced to confront the inescapable truth. It wasn’t _enough_.

* * *

It had been days, maybe weeks, and Eva couldn’t take her eyes off of Iris.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever adjust to the novelty of someone else being in this world. The lab alone had been just hers for so long. It was… disruptive to find that things weren’t always where she’d left them, a little maddening when Iris needed to use a pen or something, but even irritation was unutterably satisfying after so many years of just _nothing_.

“Eva?” Iris said.

Iris had looked up. Eva’s eyes widened for a moment and she caught herself, jerking away, not wanting to be so obvious with her staring.

God, but she _needed_ Iris though, she needed contact in every possible way she could get it.

“I’m thinking,” Eva said eventually.

She’d been silent too long hadn’t she? She wasn’t good with habits. It had been too long since she’d needed any of them; still, Iris’s expression was one more of sympathy than distaste. Eva was glad of that.

She moved closer, then she hesitated. Iris was sat by a desk, working on some doomed-to-fail escape plan, stopping only when Eva sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” Eva said.

“For what?” Iris said. “Not figured a way out yet.”

“Being here,” Eva said. “It’s… hard to say. I’ve missed… having someone.

“Oh,” Iris said. Her eyes widened. “Oh, yeah, of course. It must have been awful.”

“It was,” Eva said.

Eva hesitated. They were close now, she suddenly realized. She could feel the warmth of Iris’s thigh just by how near they sat, see into Iris’s eyes, even hear her breath if she strained. A familiar urgent _wanting_ filled her.

So she leant in to kiss her.

Iris pulled back after their lips had brushed for just one sweet, sweet instant, opening her mouth to say something but just stammering in surprise.

“Eva,” she began.

“Shh,” Eva said. “Shh, shh, it’s been so long.”

She leant closer again, savouring even just that brief flicker of contact. Her hand ran up Iris’s side, for a moment reaching her breast, grasping it through her top. Then Iris stood up quickly, her chair scraping along the floor.

“Eva!” Iris said.

Breathlessly Eva looked up at her, no shame or guilt in her wide eyes, just an aching disappointment.

“I need you,” Eva said, half-panting. “It’s been… there hasn’t _been_ anyone, not for years, and then you came, so perfect, so gorgeous, and you’re right there.”

“Eva,” Iris said again. She hesitated for a moment, as if looking for malevolence, before ultimately deciding Eva’s pain was responsible. “I’m… married.”

“So am I,” Eva said, almost feverish. “It’s okay. They’re not here.”

“No, Eva, that’s not- Just, no Eva,” Iris said. “I’m not here for… that. I’m not going to.”

Eva stared as Iris walked away. She scratched her arm again, unconsciously, fidgeting. She felt more disbelief than hurt; it was hard to feel sad though.

She’d experienced a little, answered a couple of her questions. She’d felt Iris’s lips for a fleeting second, how chapped but tender they were, and her hand had brushed her breast, felt the yielding, private flesh under her fingers.

They were sensations that would stay with her, Eva knew. But more than that, why would she be disappointed? She’d been in here for five years and was only just fully putting into action the plan that would let her escape. She knew that just because something was impossible now, it wouldn’t always stay that way.

Someday all her wonderings about Iris would be answered.

* * *

Eva knew she didn’t have long left before freedom was finally, finally, hers. Her long-awaited liberation was drawing nearer breath by breath.

And of all things, now she was starting to realize that she might have a regret about leaving this place. She couldn’t go before some things had happened. Things she needed.

Then she found Iris, unconscious after having pried where she shouldn’t have, and Eva knew she’d be leaving with no regrets. She pulled Iris out of that private room, then helped sit her up on a chair.

She paused a moment, then, considering. Iris had pulled away before. She wasn’t sure why; there might have been something filed away back in the corner of her memories she’d discarded as no longer useful, but it wasn’t any good to her now.

Maybe it was just self-consciousness. Eva could understand that, she’d not been able to shake that off even after so much solitude. If anything it had gotten worse. She’d been so awkward when Iris had first arrived.

She didn’t want to let shame prevent her from her last experiences though. So, entirely reasonably in her own mind, she found some stray wires and bound Iris’s hands behind the back of the chair, and tied her ankles together.

Then she kissed her.

Iris’s lips were as warm as she remembered. They parted with hers, soft and yielding, and she slipped her tongue past them; she wasn’t sure how good she was at that any more, but she was exploring more than kissing, _feeling_. Her tongue ran across the backs of Iris’s teeth, then lower, basking in the warmth she felt.

And Iris stirred. Eva kissed like she was worshipping her, feeling for a brief, ecstatic moment as Iris responded, lips as inviting as they’d ever been.

When Iris came awake fully however, she protested, a muffled cry that marked her trying to pull back. The chair shook under her, but her binds held.

“Eva!” Iris gasped. She broke the kiss, squirming. “I saw. I saw what you’re…”

“I know,” Eva said, almost tenderly. “You really shouldn’t have gone poking around. But it’s alright. It doesn’t matter now.”

Eva was already straddling Iris’s lap. She was never going to get over the sheer, addictive thrill of feeling another’s body heat.

The feel of Iris’s lips had been beyond her wildest dreams; Eva was almost vibrating now, impatient to find out how accurate the rest of her imaginings had been. Shaking hands pulled back Iris’s jacket.

“Eva, stop!” Iris said.

“Shh, shh,” Eva said. “Don’t be ashamed. I’ve wanted this since the first moment I saw you.”

Iris started to squirm more, though it achieved little. Even though Eva couldn’t remove any of her garments without undoing the bonds, she didn’t need to, opening the jacket enough to slide her shirt up, over her bare stomach, and then high enough to bare her bra.

Eva leaned in, pressing her lips to Iris’s neck that time, an involuntary squeak escaping Iris’s lips.

“You feel so warm,” Eva said. “I thought you would.”

“Eva, I don’t want this,” Iris said. She tried to pull back again, only making the chair rattle. “You’re lonely, I understand that, but you don’t need to-”

Eva placed one finger delicately over Iris’s lips. Iris faltered, and then her eyes widened as Eva took hold of her bra with her other hand and pulled it down.

“No,” Iris said.

Eva shushed her again, and her lips went lower.

Maybe it _was_ loneliness, or maybe she’d liked women far more than she’d wanted to admit to herself for most of her life, but she couldn’t think of anything quite so intoxicating as kissing her way down Iris’s breast.

She knew what boobs were like, sure, she had her own, but this was an entirely different experience. It yielded differently, had a bounce to it she’d have to get used to, and she could never run her lips down her own like this, never reach a wonderfully dark nipple and lay her tongue over it, feel it harden no matter Iris’s protestations. The thrill of _that_ feeling was almost addictive.

Eva shifted, moving closer still. Rather than straddling Iris’s lap, now, she straddled just the one leg, pressing down against the firm flesh of her thigh. A pleased breath escaped her lips.

She wrapped her lip around Iris’s nipple, closing her eyes as she lost herself in the sensation; after so long wondering, it was so good to finally know what she’d been dreaming about.

Eva’s hand moved again, slowly tracing a path down Iris’s stomach. As it reached her waistband, she felt Iris squirm again.

“Please don’t,” Iris said.

Eva lingered where she was for a few moments more, almost hungrily twirling her tongue around the sensitive nub. When she pulled back though, flushed and breathless, she was all too eager to look Iris in the eye.

“Shh, shh, don’t worry,” Eva said. “I won’t tell your husband. Just let me…”

“Stop!” Iris said, more desperately.

“I had so many questions about this,” Eva said. “It was so long before I ever really believed I’d see someone else again, and you were the first, you’re _so_ special, there’s so many things we could do and I don’t want to delay. I dreamt of this moment.”

Her fingers dipped lower, finding their goal; they prodded for a moment, eliciting a whimper from Iris. A scowl flickered across Eva’s face.

“No, no, this is wrong,” Eva said. “When I imagined this, you were always wet. Why aren’t you wet? No… okay, it’s just a problem, the solution’s easy.”

“Please,” Iris whimpered. “Stop.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll treat you like you deserve,” Eva said, her voice so tender.

With one hand, she gently started stroking Iris’s hair, as if comforting her. The other hand moved more carefully, two fingers poised to slip inside but not quite doing so yet, curled up and pressed against Iris’s entrance, while her thumb located the small, sensitive spot of Iris’s clit.

She didn’t touch it, not exactly, but got close enough that the effect was undeniable. Iris’s breathing quickened, though it still wasn’t anywhere close to Eva’s fevered desperation.

“There you go,” Eva said. She panted, rocking back and forth on Iris’s thigh. “There it is, just there… How’s that?”

Iris whimpered. Eva kept stroking her hair.

And then she was able to slide her fingers inside. Iris bit her lip, resigned now, not even squirming. Eva smiled encouragingly, wonderingly.

“You’re so hot inside,” Eva spoke as though she’d come face to face with God. “I can feel it, I can feel _you_. You’re beautiful. You have to know you’re beautiful.”

She gasped, just as Iris moaned. Eva shifted her wrist slightly, getting a better angle, thumb still teasing Iris’s clit while her fingers curled. They found their way across slick walls; it felt strange, but so very natural as they found a spot that seemed different to the surroundings and _pressed_.

Iris bit her lip but couldn’t help the noise.

“I never thought I’d be doing this,” Eva said, grinding more insistently now. “And then you were all I could think about. You deserve someone that knows what you need, and this place, it’s… You don’t know what it’s like. But don’t worry, you’ll never have to find out.”

Iris came despite her best efforts, shuddering and gasping around Eva’s figures. Sheer force of will made Eva hold off to take in every little detail she could about that, comparing it to her reflection and to countless fantasies.

Her moans were a little sharper, her breathing a touch more laboured, but it was as incredible as she’d expected.

Then Eva threw her head back, grinding reaching a fever pitch. When she finished, she slumped forward, resting her head over Iris’s shoulder and basking in all the physical contact she could manage.

She’d missed this. It was… amazing, feeling someone here, and getting satisfaction from it. Iris had to feel the same, surely?

If she didn’t, that was her own fault. She’d never grasped this place despite Eva’s many attempts to explain it. Maybe that was good. Eva had spared her going stir-crazy from lack of stimulation.

“A-are you done?” Iris said, voice shaking.

Eva spent a few more moments where she was, catching her breath. Eventually she moved back, carefully extracting her hand from between Iris’s legs; with her other hand she gestured for Iris to wait a second, and she lifted those moist fingers to her lips.

She slid them both inside, tongue swirling desperately to find out for once what Iris _did_ taste like. She closed her eyes in obsessive, grateful delight.

“Wonderful,” Eva said. “I knew you had to taste wonderful. Goes with the rest of you. That was… thank you Iris, really.”

Iris was staring at her. Was that hate? No, it must just be confusion. Eva gently stroked her hair again, barely noticing Iris flinch.

“I’ve got to go now,” Eva said. “I _had_ to do that before I left though. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you trapped here, once I conclude my business I’ll get you out too. Then we can do this again, and so much more. It’ll be… oh, you have no idea how good it will be to see the real world again, how _much_ I can’t wait to do to you there.”

She leant in for a kiss, and when Iris tried to move back, used her hand to push Iris closer so their lips met in an awkward mash.

She was out of practise with kissing, she knew that. Still, she’d get better, Eva told herself.

“See you soon,” Eva said.

She scratched her arm again, only reluctantly turning around to face the mirror before them.


End file.
